A Star is Born
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a co-write with my dear friend morgythekitty (other name in story). In this one a lot of singers are going missing. The issue is that these girls sing in an adult club! So only Britt can go in and do any sort of undercover work for the team. She can sing but has stage fright badly! Will they save the girls? Enjoy :) Ps. This is a prequel to Who is More Dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

I am with the turtles watching the news on the couch. I am not always into the news but it was interesting that there was a lot of singers getting stolen from a club that was like Burlesque. I sit up quickly when I notice something that stood out.

"Donnie! Stop it there!"

He does quickly startled and turns to me quickly, I get off the couch and point in the darkness.

"That's a foot clan member!"

Master Splinter comes over looking for himself. He was startled to see that I was right that there is a foot clan member.

"It has turned into our case to stop them and rescue all of the girls," says Splinter.

"We can't go in there, they would want a girl to go…." starts Leo.

The boys look over to me and I back up shaking my head.

"No! I refuse! Have April do it!" I say.

"It's an 18 and up Britt, I can't go in there, come on please?" asks April.

I look at the girl being scared before sighing and nodding.

"If you can convince them to let someone sing on stage and I sing in the background than yeah, I will do it."

The turtles and April high five before going to talk to the club owner who happens to be this girl named Roxie. She was tall with dark black hair, purple streaks running through out, wearing a guns and roses mid drift te and black jeans. She looked at the group with interest her eyes glittering with her thoughts

"Stage fright, kiddo?" she asks.

"Y-yeah," I say.

"Can you sing?" she asks.

"I uh…" I start.

"She can sing!" says the turtles at once and Shawna.

Shawna was the penguins vet, she was brought into the plot so that I won't have to go on stage. Roxie was brought up to speed on the plan and is one hundred percent on board. The plan being that I would sing while Shawna is singing background, even though she can do lullabies her voice isn't strong enough for a lot of the songs and I can change my tone. While the boys are trying to rescue the girls.

"Alright prove it," she says with a smile.

I put on my headphones and move one of them to the back behind my right ear. I had on some skullcandy black headphones that fit quite comfortable over the head.

"I'm sorry I'm bad at remembering, lyrics," I say.

"Well if you are good, that is an easy fix," says Roxie.

I nod scrolling through my liked list on youtube and choose "Just a Fool" featuring Blake Shelton by Christina Aguilera. I choose that song because Christina has a powerful voice and some girls can change their tones to go with boy parts. I am one of them, at least that is what I have been told. The hardest part for me is holding fool part near the end of the song after going fast and passionate through out the song.

"Wow, I am very impressed, can you do a tearjerker mainly male?" asks Roxie.

"What does that have to do with her singing as a female?" asks Mikey.

"We do male and female songs, I want to see her do it," says Roxie.

"Oh. Alright, "says Mikey.

Master Splinter rubs his head in a calming manner letting him know it was okay for Roxie to ask that. Especially since it was her club to begin with. Roxie gets up and leaves when she returns she pulls me on to stage where many girls are waiting in the area of the lounge. The stage large and beautifully surrounded by many tables and seats. The stage had many steps at the sides for stepping down onto the floor.

"What's your name kid?" asks Roxie.

"Britt."

"This is Britt, she's not going to sing on stage, but she damn well today, Shawna over there will be our star so we will need to work on her hook her up with the best. Alright from left to right: Carla, Jenna, Letti, Ty, Isabelle, Jayden and finally our favorite gay cook Anthony," says Roxie.

"You can call me Tony, baby girl. She's cute but can she sing, Rox?" asks Tony.

"Oh she can sing," says Roxie, confidently.

She gives me the mic and joins the others on the floor. I gulp and try hard to ignore everyone getting nervous. I decide to sing Waiting for Superman by Daughtry, knowing I have to hit the notes hard and sadly at the same time. I get pushed gently and sing higher hitting all the notes.

"Dance if you can," says Roxie.

I do so without question, I've seen the girls climb on the tables so I jump on the tables singing while skipping all over the place, hopping down dancing with Tony. Then hopping up with one of the boys which must not be one of the main people, climbing on a ladder singing holding on with one arm. As a ninja this isn't hard to do, I take a breath without it being heard back tacking off of it landing in a split singing louder hitting the notes again. The girls and boys get up in shock in cheer happily.

"You are in beautiful, don't worry about your friend we will help her, you sing with those pipes you will be a star yet, kiddo." says Roxie.

"T-thank you," I say.

She smiles and helps me up gently.

"Go get some pizza and rest those pipes, Shawna you stay here and we will get you prepped for the next show," says Roxie.

I go over to them all and we high five happily hugging as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Shawna and I handle the stage work trying to catch the attention of Shredder. Which doesn't work at first, his next hit is Letti but we are trying to change that. Letti is a little hispanic girl with long black curls but blue eyes, she is only half latina. Tonight there is a big audience for the "older woman with the powerful voice" so tonight is the night. Shawna is up on stage singing her heart out but something doesn't feel right. I have contacts in because of the bright lights being blinding, she stops the song for a moment breaking character she grabs my arm. I put on a mask just grabbing a random one.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the real singer of this little outfit," says Shawna.

I just stare out not sure what to do. The music scrolls through, Shawna pulls my ponytail out twirling me a little bit. One of the guy singers comes out, he is tall with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is in a muscle t with blue jeans that is held by a black belt and some sneakers.

"Think of it as a show," says the man.

He puts a jacket over me while a screen gets put on.

"Sing and don't worry about anything else," says the man.

I hear the tic toc and I know that tic toc, it's one of my favorite songs. I hurry up and put on the outfit gave to me letting others do my hair and make up right there. The outfit was a colorful turquoise fifty styles dress with black kitten heels the dress formed beautifully to my body showing off my gorgeous curves. I get pushed onto a wooden bench and I move my head with the beat of the song. My head pops up on cue without much guidance, they chose this at random on my playlist but it is so low on there it is a wonder if I know it at all.

"Hey girl, open the walls play with your dolls. Play with your dolls, we will be a perfect family. *stands up and moves slowly and still* Mom, please wake up. Dad's with a slut and your son is smoking cannabis. No one ever listens this wallpaper glistens, don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen." I start to sing.

There is murmuring, a little dresser is put on stage and I head over to it sitting in front of it. I fix my hair in curled pinned pigtails looking prim and perfect keeping my mask on so no one knows who I am.

"Places places get in your places, throw on your dress and put on your doll faces! *curtsies before swaying one hip and sitting down the bench was hard yet cool* Everyone thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains,. Picture picture smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we are perfect. Please don't let them look through curtains. E. I see things that nobody else sees, " I sing.

I take the brush in my hand toss it into the mirror the glass shattering slightly enough to look like a spiderweb, before getting up going down the aisles of the lounge area. I find a girl and go over to her happily. I pull up a photo on my phone and show her.

"Hey girl look at my mom, she's got it going on. Ha! You are blinded by her jewelry, when you turn your back she takes out a flask to forget his infidelity. *looks behind me and back at the table* Uh oh, she's coming to the attic. Plastic, go back to being plastic!" I sing.

I hurry over kneeling to another table watching the dress that can't be cheap.

"No one ever listens this wallpaper glistens one day they will see what goes down in the kitchen. *Standing up I cupping my hands over my mouth like I am calling for other dolls* Places places get in your places. *I hurry into an empty chair next to people sitting up straight in the chair hands folded over my lap perfectly* Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture picture smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect please don't let them look through the curtains. . I see things that nobody else sees. E. I see things that nobody else sees." I sing.

The crowd doesn't know what else to think. I balance on one of the chairs climbing onto the table, which isn't uncommon in a place like this. I move about the tables with light movement very slowly with the beat much like a live doll losing her movement once again hands pointed at my sides my feet pointed the same a big sweet smile upon my face.

"Hey girl. Hey girl, open your walls play with your dolls we'll be a perfect family," I sing.

I go back on stage with a small hop onto stage without using the steps going straight from table top to stage earning slight gasp from the nearby tables who were watching with great intent. I go to center stage looking at the audience with big bambi eyes.

"Places places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. *I go back to the wooden plank and sit down gracefully my dress falling like petals from a flower* Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture picture smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister? Everyone thinks that we're perfect please don't let them look through the curtains. E. I see things that nobody else sees. E. I see things that nobody else seees." I sing.

I let my eyes become close and my head fall forward. It takes a minute for the audience to react but they stand up and cheer wondering about the girl in the mask. Roxie comes up on stage, not even the least bit mad.

"Well wasn't that a bit of a show? How about we give our newest addition,... our little one Secret Princess a break here. What do you guys think of her? Can we give the little lady a hand here?" asks Roxie.

The crowd is in uproar as they cheer louder, I hurry down to get hugs and everything else.

"You killed it!" says Letti.

"Thank you," I say, shyly.

"Aw you are so precious," says Letti.

"Sorry about that Britt, I just couldn't take credit anymore, it's your voice they should know," says Shawna.

"It's okay, how are the boys?" I ask.

"Struggling to say the least, they still can't find the hideout," she says.

"We will get them, I have to stay here and finish out the show, I hope this show helped things out," I say.

"Me too, kiddo, I will stay with you I will be in the audience, okay?" asks Shawna.

"Okay," I say.

Roxie comes out and hushes any apology saying that is the best response we have had in years but want to see more than a doll so wants me to kick it up ditching the cute for now. I reluctantly agree but ask for a drink first.

"Sweetheart rock out like that you can have anything your little heart desires," says Roxie, with a smile.

I smile back, I know I have to give an encore later on so I put on my headphones going through my playlist looking for a song while I am texting the crew on how things are going. The idea now is to win the critique over on the change of events have to make it look like it was half of the show. I find one that might be perfect.

"Tony, can we do something like this?" I ask.

"Girl, that is something I don't know if that innocent little mind of yours can handle, it's not scandalous but that outfit is," says Tony.

"You would be surprised what I can handle," I say.

"That sass, I love it, Jayden!" says Tony.

"Yeah?" she asks.

A perky blonde comes over with bright emerald eyes, she was curvy with the right hips but it was clear she wasn't completely real which was fine she has the lungs to go with the body.

"We need to make her less innocent," says Tony.

"How much?" asks Jayden.

"Enough that her grandmother will raise from the dead and smack you," says Tony.

"She's just a baby," says Jayden.

"It was the baby's idea," says Tony.

"Alright, kiddo let's go," says Jayden.

I nod following the two of them to the back changing rooms. We go through a hall with many doors, some were open and had many items of various costume pieces from hair pin kitty ears long scarves and so many fans all lovely with many small details. Soon I was brought to a small room near the end of the hall it was more empty then the others. Though I was forced into the seated cushion in front of a large vanity one with many stylish butterflies and flowers all carved into the sweet cherry colored wood, a rolling sounded behind me. I turned to see Jayden and Tony pulling in a long cloak of clothing with many dresses from many differing styles. One such outfit had caught my attention. I came closer and saw it was perfect for what I needed. It was a lace up tight looking ballad shape form hugging sweater that had a lace up front from the smallest part of my bellie to my large and bouncy breast it fades from black to blue my breast can move freely and not shove out the lacing. It was tight enough that it showed beautifully my curves off, it stopped where my hips and thighs connected and gave a beautiful amount of leg. That I soon covered with a long set thigh high boots that settled softly on my bare thick strong thighs the long matt fabric stretching long and taunt over my legs the heels sharp and dangerous. I let Jayden straighten my hair and do my makeup with grey shading eyeshadow, flush cheeks that showed off my tan skin even more, and light tan lipstick to show off my brown eyes even with a lace black mask on top to go with the "Secret Princess" theme.

"Alright baby girl, look," says Jayden.

I go over and gasp backing away slowly.

"I don't know about this," I say.

"We glammed you up a little bit, if we really wanted too with what song you were choosing we could have went worse,"says Tony.

We hear my name being called on stage.

"That's your cue! Go!" they say.

The curtains are down so it gives me time to get into any placement I want. The stage has already been set to match like the video. I climb up above the nest area and hang upside down holding up knowing where the lights will shine on the most. The curtains rise with the lights shining on the nest but the audience is confused that I am not in the nest. I have a headset in my hair which will help with freer movement.I flip down landing in the nest. I move forward not saying a word. I kick open the door easily going on the nearest table from the left, loosening up the top set of strings.

"For those who don't know me I can get a bit crazy, have to get my way twenty four hours a day cause I'm hot like that," I start singing.

I move my hips slowly shaking my hair fluffing it up happily. I climb down playing a little harlot tracing shapes on a guys hip looking at his friend up and down as well.

"Every guy everywhere gives me mad attention. Like I'm under mad inspection, *leans back on the second guy giving him my attention* I always get a ten because I'm built like that," I sing more.

I let them go and swing my hips watching the crowd watch me more.

"I go through guys like money flying out the hands, they try to change me but they realize that they can't. And every tomorrow is a day I never plan. If you are gonna be my man understand *climbs on a table standing on the middle of it. I stomp in one guys face* I can't be tamed. I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed. I can't I can't I can't I can't be tamed! I can't be shamed. I can't be tamed. If there is any question about my intentions I will tell ya. *leans down playing with his tie leaning in slowly* I'm not here to sell ya, or tell you to go to hell. *I bare my teeth a little like I'm going to bite his lower lip* I'm not a brat like that. *let's go leaning back up twirling on my feet*" I sing.

The guy leans back his heart racing but he isn't scared in the least. I move around the tables moving freely.

"I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged, if you understand this we can make some magic, I'm wrong like that," I sing.

I disappear and have the whole stage go dark when I start singing I am on a high beam above the nest keeping my balance throwing my boots to the ground barely hanging on.

"I wanna fly I wanna drive. I wanna go, I want to be apart of something that I don't know. And if you hold me back, I might explode. *I flip down landing on the ground* Baby by now you should know! I can't be tamed. I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't be tamed. I can't be shamed. I can't be taaaamed." I sing.

I snap my fingers and the stage changes where there is a throne now, police come out trying to grab me which I know is part of the act. I kick them out of the way taking them down making my way up the to the throne which is setting high in slick oil.

"Well I'm not a trick you play, I'm wired a different way. I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake it is set in my DNA. Don't change me. Don't change me. Don't change me. Don't change me. Don't change me. I can't be tamed. I wanna fly I wanna drive. I wanna go, I want to be apart of something that I don't know. And if you hold me back, I might explode. Baby by now you should know! I can't be tamed. I can't be tamed. I can't be blamed. I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't be tamed. I can't be shamed. I can't be taaaamed." I sing loud and proud.

I sit on the throne crossing one leg over the other. Tony comes up with Roxie's permission and puts a crown on my head walking away quickly. I didn't think of this being a part of it but I trust Tony. The crowd absolutely loves it. They go crazy over the strange girl with the mask. The night ends well, the next morning there is another note.


	3. Chapter 3

The turtles and I go to see what the note says. The plan worked thanks to the critics words on my mysterious performance from going a cute little girl to a bad girl in the matter of hours. Shredder will try luring me out instead of Letti that night, if that doesn't work by force will the princess be taken. We cheer celebrating with pizza that night. That night Shredder tries luring me out with a lost kitten like the last girls but it doesn't work on me, I am also faster than the other girls. Shredder doesn't like that so he forces the girls into the van and has Dogpound help them in. He goes over to Dogpound.

"Don't come back without the girl!" says Shredder.

"Got it, Master," says Dogpound.

What he doesn't know is that April was able to trail the van and was listening into everything which with the help of the T-Phone the turtles with Master Splinter and I were listening too.

"Brittney, did you hear that? They are coming to you," says Master Splinter.

"Roger that, I will be on the ready, what's the plan?" I ask.

"Donnie?" says Leo.

"Well if we watch carefully while Dogpound tries to grab Britt, we go in the back take out the foot clan getting the girls out of the van safely. Then we go back to Britt "rescue" her then get out of there while the police come to get them into jail," says Donnie.

"Beat up the foot clan and rescuing people sounds like a good time to me," says Raph.

"Plus some wicked beats dude!" says Mikey, putting on his own headphones.

"Alright," says Leo.

"I'm coming back," says April.

She sneaks out quickly and quietly knowing any sound will get her caught. She hurries back to where the turtles are at while we await for night fall.

That night:

The turtles are on the roof waiting patiently listening to every sound in my earpiece that has been fixed with my mic. The van pops up with three foot clan members hopping out but Leo doesn't give the signal yet. Dogpound comes out sharing a fist bump with one of the clan members.

"Watch the girls they can't get out," orders Dogpound.

They nod watching the van weapons drawn, with the girls sniveling in the background chained to the van, they figured only three would be alright.

"When I give the signal, Mikey go into the van and don't say a word get the girls out sneak them through the side door. Raph Donnie you are with me. Britt he's coming your way," says Leo.

The boys high three ready for action. I nod in acknowledgement trying hard not to say anything. The boys who got the screen for me the first time get it ready knowing I am not going to take on Dogpound in what I am wearing. Dogpound comes onto the stage which confuses the audience but they think nothing of it.

"Princess you are coming with me! Let's go!" says Dogpound.

"Me with you? Please. Look at you trying to ruin their night! You want to play big boy, we'll play," I say.

I snap and the screen comes in front of my face I thank them and hug them happily behind the screen. They close it off completely so all is seen is my shadow even behind stage. I have made a lot of friends in the past few days. I am happy that I joined in the end. I slip out of the little number I was in slip on a pair of ripped blue jeans, a pair of black and white converses, a football jersey which since it is New York: Yankee baseball jersey that is only buttoned up to the bottom of my bra to show the sides of my breast. My hair is tied up in a ponytail, I keep the mask but put on a baseball cap as well. There is a mix of boos and cheers but the boos turn into cheers when I face the crowd and wink.

"Let's show our friend here how we play!" I say.

There is a lot more cheering with no more booing. My voice is altered to help from the boys from getting caught. Church by T-Pain is played I sing to it while I fight with him, he defends himself quickly but it is to no dice. I am quicker with my tumbling skills, I get hold of a bat and it is a lot harder for him. He calls for more clan members, which takes a bit.

In the meantime:

The boys are quick to scale down quietly. Their eyes are completely white meaning there will be no playing, Mikey sneaks into the van which has the girls act louder. One of the foot members turn toward the noise but Donnie takes him out while Leo and Raph take out the other two. Mikey gets the girls out leading them quickly to Roxie. Roxie hugs the girls turning to the turtles like she doesn't know them.

"Thank you but my new girl, she's in danger," says Roxie.

"Where?" asks Leo

"Up stage hurry!" says Roxie.

The boys come on stage and use their own weapons to help destroy the foot clan.

"Took you long enough," I say.

"We were a bit busy," says Raph.

"That's fine I have a new pet," I say.

I hit Dogpound once more taking him down so I can grab the collar.

"I don't think he would make a good pet," says Donnie.

"Aw, okay," I say.

I let him go and help take out the rest just as police come. Dogpound scratches my shirt open. I back off holding my shirt closed with a hiss as blood drips down my skin. This makes the turtles even more angry so they attack full force knocking him out. The police come taking all the girls and me to the hospital. This all makes the news which is what we wanted so everyone could rest easy.

In the hospital:

"Alright, Mrs…." starts the doctor.

He looks and he sees I am gone from my bed the window is open. I lean down activating my skates in my shoes skating off not wanting to draw too much attention to myself, I go back to the turtles hideout. There is no home for me but my family is near waiting for the next mission in the shadows.

The End

A/N: I wanted to say credit to original owners of the songs. I do not own the songs, major respect for the music industries and the original singers of the songs. Yes, I know the songs are very dated but this is a prequel as you know and this backstory takes place in 2013, Britt turned 18 recently which made her an adult. What I listened too back then were these songs so they are going to be very dated. Also I would love to thank Destroyed Hearts of toys again for helping me on this. She is amazing and such a sweetheart go check her out on Quotev and Wattpad, I highly recommend her. I hope you enjoyed this weird but fun new ride. :)


End file.
